Before Hours, After Hours, and everything dedly forgot to FUCKIN WRITE
by AwesomeZoosnuck26
Summary: Chapter 14 of Before Hours, After Hours, And Everything Inbetween by DedlyD2


DEDLY STARED

HE WAS SAD

GUARD MAN HAD BETRAYED THM!

toms turn

SO BONNO CAME

IT WENT EVERYWHERE

tiff go

CHICA WAS SMONKIN WEED AND SAYING SHITTY CRINGEY STUFF BECAUSE 9 YEARS OLDS AM I RITE

FOXY SAID

'AH'

tom go

THEN FREDO CAME AND SAID

"AND ALSO THE GAY GUY I DON'T THINK HE'S THE FAMOUS PERSON THAT IS NOT REALLY GAY AND HE IS NOT GAY BUT HE IS THE ONLY GAY I CAN SEE HIM ON THE SAME DAY HE SAID THAT IT IS NOT REALLY HARD FOR HIM BUT HE'S NOT A GOOD PERSON AND HE'S ALWAYS GAY"

AND THEN GUARD SAID

"I fuck birds"

tiff go

FOXY SAID

'I fuck bears'

tom go

BONNO SAID

"I fuck foxes but only when they're in gross destroyed states and also op"

tiff go

CHICA SAID

'I fuck humans and rotting rabbits with corpses inside of them'

AND MANGLE SAID

'Patriarchy'

DEDLY WAS SAD

BIRD WAIFU SAID SHE FUCK WERD SPRING MAN

HE PUNCH BEAR NOSE

tom go

MANGLE FELT SAD

SO SHE POPPED OUT 4 BABIES

THEIR NAMES WERE DICK NICK STICK AND DICK

BONNO SAID

"wtf i never touch her gagooch"

FREDO SAID

"i probably did at some point tbh"

tiff go

GOLDIE FELT SAD

HE LIKED TO TOUCH FOX PUSS

BUT NOT WEIRD RED ONE

MANGLE SCREAMED ABOUT NOT GETTING ATTENTION

BONNO WAS SAD

tom go

SPRINGADING APPROACHED BONNO

SPRINGO SAID

"so are you me but not dead"

BONNO SAID

"ye"

SPRINGO SAID

"ok"

THEY HAD SEX ON THE TABLE

tiff go

INCEST IS WINCEST

tom go

SPRINGOS DICK FELL OFF CUS HE WAS ROTTEN

BONNO SAID

"this is ok"

THEY KEPT FUCKING

tiff go

CHICA WAS SAD

SHE USED THE FALLEN DICK AS A DILDO

SHE STILL FELT SAD

SO SHE HAD SEX WITH HOOMAN

tom go

HOOMAN WAS SAD

HE FUCKED A BIRD BUT STILL FELT UNFULFILLED

SO HE THREW HIMSELF OUT THE 30TH STORY WINDOW

MEANWHILE

MANGLE WAS SAD

NO ONE HAD PAID ATTENTION TO HER IN ALMOST 5 MINUTES

SO SHE SHOT RAINBOWS OUT OF HER LADYCOCK

THREE MORE BABIES CAME OUT

THEIR NAMES WERE EDGY REGGIE AND HEDGIE

tiff go

FOXY WAS SAD

SHE HADN'T HAD AN ARGUMENT WITH FREDO FOR 30 SECONDS

SHE CRIED AND THREW HIM OUT THE WINDOW

FOX ALSO ATE THE WALLS AND DIED

EVERYONE ESCAPED

BUT BONNO WAS SAD

SPRINGTROP HAD FALLEN APART

tom go

BONNO LOOKED OVER AT EDGY

EDGY WAS SAD BECAUSE HE WAS EDGY

BONNO SAID

"hey what are you"

EDGY SAID

"im a shitty oc"

BONNO SAID

"that'll do"

HE SHOVED SPRINGOS ROTTEN DANGLE INTO EDGY'S EARLOBE

REGGIE WAS JEALOUS

SO HE APPROACHED HOOMAN

UNFORTUNATELY HOOMAN WAS FALLING OUT OF A 30 STORY WINDOW

SO REGGIE FELL TOO

tiff go

CHICA WAS SAD

SHE COULDN'T MASTERBATE BECAUSE SHE HAD WEIRD METALLIC FINGERS

SO SHE SCREECHED IN RAGE AND THREW HEDGIE AT EDGY AND DIED

THEY FELL INTO A HELL PIT

CONVENIENT, RIGHT?

tom go

GARF WAS SAD

HE HAD BEEN NARRATIVELY SHAFTED

HE LOOKED UP TO GOD

GARF SAID

"why doesn't the narrative like me?"

GOD SAID

"cus you suck"

GARF LOOKED CLOSER AT GOD

IT WAS ACTUALLY MANGLE THE WHOLE TIME

SHE HAD BECOME TOO OP

TO SAVE THE DAY, GARF TOUCHED MANGOS BOBALUFULLA

MANGO EMITTED 413 BABIES AND RETURNED TO NORMAL

THE BABIES ARE UNNAMED BECAUSE NAMING OCS IS HARD

tiff go

BONNO WAS SAD

ALL HIS CHILDREN WERE DEAD

HE THEN FORGOT AND WALKED OUT THE WINDOW ACCIDENTALLY

HIS LAST WORDS WERE AS FOLLOWS:

'It was pretty cool I guess'

MANGLE CRIED FOR 5 SECONDS AND POSTED ABOUT IT ON FUMBLR

SHE ONLY GAINED ONE FOLLOWER

SHE WA Y

HER EYES FLASHED REDD!

tom go

MANGLE DECIDED TO TRACK DOWN HER ONLY FOLLOWER

IT WAS CHICA

MANGLE SAID

"why did you follow me but no one else did?"

CHICA SAID

"i did it for the meme lol"

MANGLE MELTED

MEANWHILE BONNO COLLIDED WITH HOOMAN AND REGGIE WHILE FALLING OUT THE WINDOW

BONNO SAID:

"so we're all gonna die then"

THEY ALL JERKED EACH OTHER OFF IN A CIRCLE MOMENTS BEFORE HITTING THE GROUND

tiff go

CHICA WAS SAD

ALL SHE HAD WAS A PUSSY TO KEEP HER COMPANY

SHE WAS SAD UNTIL SHE SAW THE IPHONE

THEN REALIZED THERE WAS NO INTERNET

SHE QUICKLY JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW JUST AS IT GAINED SIGNAL

SHE WAS SAD

tom go

FREDO WAS SAD

HE HAD RECENTLY DISCOVERED A BUNCH OF MANGLE LIQUID ON THE GROUND

SO HE USED HIS ELDRITCH SCROLLS OF DARK MAGIC TO SUMMON FOXY

FOXY USED HIS MAGICAL YELLING RAGE POWERS

IT GOT SO HOT THAT MANGLE EVAPORATED

BUT HIS RAGE WAS TOO FIERY

THE HOUSE OR WHATEVER STARTED BURNING DOWN

tiff go

THE HOUSE WAS HAPPY

IT DIDN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE FURRIES SCREAM EVERY MORNING

FOXY WAS STILL TARD SCREECHING

FREDO WAS FAPPING IN THE CORNER TO IT'S BODY

HE QUICKLY BURNED ALIVE

tom go

CHICA WAS FALLING FAST

SHE LOOKED DOWN AND NOTICED THE SPLATTERED REMAINS OF BONNO, HOOMAN, AND REGGIE

AT THIS MOMENT SHE REMEMBERED THAT MANGLES CHILDREN EXIST(edited)

MEANWHILE

MANGLES CHILDREN REALIZED THAT MANGLE WAS DEAD

THE PARASITES CANNOT EXIST WITHOUT THE HOST

SO THEY ALL DIE

tiff go

CHICA SPLATTERED ACROSS THE GROUND,

HER LAST WORDS

'I fucked a rotting corpse and a hooman and liked it. Fuck the patriarchy'

she was a faggot

MEANWHALE

FOXY WAS ALL THAT WAS LEFT

SHE WAS STILL SCREECHING

SHE ROLLED INTO A DITCH AND WAS ENGULFED IN FLAMES

IT WAS SAD

THE HOUSE THEN DISINTEGRATED

IT WAS COOL

Tom go

IN HIS/HER/IDFK FINAL MOMENTS, FOXY LOOKED AROUND

THE FLAMES HAD ENGULFED EVERYTHING THEY LOVED

"EL MANANA" BY THE GORILLAZ BEGINS TO PLAY

FOXY REALIZES THAT EVERYONE THEY EVER KNEW WAS DEAD

THEIR EMPIRE IS CRUMBLING

AS A FINAL RESORT

FOXY LET OUT A SCREECH

A SCREECH SO LOUD

A BLACK HOLE OPENED

THE WORLD WAS ABSORBED

EVERYBODY DIES

THE FUCKING END


End file.
